


Geometry and Gambling

by rhetoricalrogue



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam being smug, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life, minor cursing from Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalrogue/pseuds/rhetoricalrogue
Summary: "Where else would I be? The beer is free and I like your company."  Can be tied withSo a Vampire Walks Into A Bar.
Relationships: Female Detective & Adam du Mortain, implied Female Detective/Agent Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Geometry and Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wayhaven Week 2020 fandom event's "guilt/forgiveness" prompt.

“Eight ball, corner pocket.”

Zoe leaned against her pool cue and shook her head. “No way you’re going to make that shot.”

Adam studied the table before drawing back on his cue. Zoe watched as the cue ball hopped over one of her balls without touching it, hit a railing, then another railing before curving around another ball and finally knocking the eight ball into the called pocket. “You were saying?” His eyes triumphantly flashed, bright and green, in the yellowed light from the stained glass shade over the pool table.

She grumbled and took another swig of beer. “That, right there, was some supernatural vampire cheating shit.”

"Simple geometry, more like." He gave a cocky little smirk at her before rounding the table to rack up the rest of the balls. “And you, Detective, are a sore loser.”

“What did I say about the hours of five-oh-one in the evening and seven fifty-nine in the morning? We’re both off the clock, I’m losing my shirt, and you’re being an insufferably smug bastard; at least call me by my first name, Adam.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Alright, _Zoe_. Are you up for another game?”

“Sure. I almost won that last one, my luck may turn tonight.”

“I’m surprised that you’re actually here,” he commented, stepping aside so she could break.

“Where else would I be? It’s a Saturday night, we’re both off duty, and the beer is free.”

He shrugged. “I’m just surprised that you and Mason aren’t together.”

Zoe pulled back on the cue, watching as several striped balls fell into holes. “And deprive you of my magnificent company? Adam, I’m many things, but I’m not cruel.”

He snorted. “Ever the humble one. It’s just that the two of you have been spending most of your free time together, I was surprised to find you here by yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s not glued to my hip. He’s a big boy who can handle going on his patrol shift without me.” She stretched out over the table to shoot another striped ball. “And before you start fishing for information, we’re just friends.”

“You and I are just friends. You and Mason…”

“Okay, so we’re friends with benefits.” She grinned. “ _Very_ good benefits.”

He made a face. “I don’t need details.”

“You sure? Because I can totally elaborate.”

“ _Zoe_ …”

She winced as she missed her shot. “Okay, okay. I’m just yanking your chain. I don’t kiss and tell.”

Adam chalked up his cue and surveyed the table. “At least that’s one of you. He doesn’t give details, but Mason is giving Nate fits with all the veiled euphemisms and innuendo.”

“It wouldn’t be Mason otherwise, would it?” Zoe groaned as it was obvious that Adam had taken over the table. Going over to the mini-fridge, she popped open another bottle of beer. “You want to make this a little more interesting?”

“Oh? What are you thinking?”

She pulled out her wallet from her jacket she’d thrown onto one of the sofas and slapped down a five dollar bill. “Care to make a wager on the next game?”

He gave her a dubious look. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re already losing pretty spectacularly, I’d hate to steal your money while I’m at it.”

“Oh _really_? Trash talk all you want, but put your money where your mouth is.” She smirked. “Unless you’re all talk and no action.”

He frowned, but reached in his back pocket for his wallet. “Only five?”

“Hey, when I gamble, I gamble smart. Depending on how this game goes, we may raise the stakes. Grab yourself another drink, I’ll rack the table.”

* * *

“You, madam,” Adam said, watching as Zoe sank the eight ball into the pocket she had called for the fifth time in a row, “are a damned _pool shark_.”

She laughed. “And you, sir, are a _sore loser_. Pay up.”

Adam grumbled, but fished out his last bill from his wallet. “How long were you planning this?”

She made a noncommittal noise. “Probably after I threw the second game of the night and made you think I was shit at playing pool.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “You planned this _all night?_ ”

“What can I say; I play a long game.”

He growled as he put his cue back with more force than was necessary. Zoe was surprised it didn’t crack in two. “Well, at least you didn’t cheat while you were playing,” he conceded. “And you _did_ manage to pull one over on me, which proves that you’re good at manipulating and hiding your motives from supernatural beings.”

“ _Or_ I just happened to beat your ass from here to Sunday.”

“And just who was calling whom insufferable and smug earlier?”

She gave him a toothy smile. “Hey, I call ‘em like I see ‘em.” She stretched and looked at the clock. “It’s still early. You want to hit the town, see if we can team up to recoup your losses from some of the easier marks of Wayhaven?”

Adam looked at her dubiously. “You make conning people out of their money a habit of yours?”

“Hey, it’s how I earned my drinking money back in my college days. If we get to the Rust Bucket early enough, we can probably still catch Happy Hour.” She waved the stack of bills she had just taken off Adam. “So I don’t feel as guilty about beating you as badly as I did, I’ll pick up your cover charge.”

He rolled his eyes. “Pay for my cover charge _and_ my drinks and I just might forgive you. I’m drinking the _good_ stuff, not the boxed wine your bartender friend has stocked up.”

“Jesus, you’re an expensive date. Wanna throw in a steak dinner while you’re at it?”

He shook his head as he threw her jacket to her. “You didn’t win _that_ much money off me. Come on, we’ll take one of the Agency cars. I’ve had enough gambling with my life for one evening to risk driving around in your car at night.” His lips curved upwards as Zoe reflexively punched him in the arm while defending her beaten up car.

Theirs was a strange friendship, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. Now all he had to do was try to win his money back once they got to the bar. 

Maybe Zoe wasn't as good at darts as she was at pool.


End file.
